


Warmth and whispers

by numbika



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: The Patrician raised the pen from the table and began to write. He was in the middle of a sentence when he felt some movements next to him.





	Warmth and whispers

Lord Vetinari slowly ran his long fingers across the page, then turned it. The candle flame on the small table next to the bed flickered and at the same time the shadows of the room fluttered a little.

Beyond the window the city began to wake, despite the fact that the streets were still ruled by the fog. The sun painted the bottom of the sky with a myriad of lazy colours, but still mainly purple.

The Patrician raised the pen from the table and began to write. He was in the middle of a sentence when he felt some movements next to him.

"Havelock," he could barely hear the words of the Commander.

Vetinari smiled warmly. "Yes?"

When he didn't get any answer, he finished the paragraph, he glanced sideways.

"Sam?"

The flame of the candle was flickered again and then the response came bluntly "ducky."

It was hard to surprise the ruler of Ankh-Morpork, very few succeeded, and most of them have not yet been aware of it – and amongst those who would be able to succeed in this, and would have the desire to act upon it, not many were still alive.

He put aside the little book and slid lower in the bed, so he could bend his elbowed next to the sleeping man.

Sir Samuel Vimes was lying halfway on his side, and half turned to his stomach. One hand resting under his head, while the other was stretching out holding Vetinari's sleeve.

The commander, though he would never admit it, was not a good sleeper. Ever since he spent the nights with Vetinari this stubborn habit became even more prevalent. The Patrician got to experience this at dawn when he woke up to the fact that a hand stretched over his chest and a leg rested on his own. A few hours later, Sam's limbs were placed on his own side, but he pushed his head against the shoulder of the Patrician.

Of course, Vetinari didn't mind this at all, in fact, things like that at the very least always brought a new light to every day, giving him some chance to banter with Vimes again. And giving the Commander a chance to express his displeasure by giving him a couple of red love marks in exchange.

"Mmine." Said the Commander, and he moved closer, not letting go the sleeves of the ruler's clothe.

Vetinari chuckled softly as he leant next to him.

The Commander of the City Watch turns out, is not only a restless sleeper, but sometimes speaks in his dreams.

He leant closer and kissed on the cheek of the slowly, steadily breathing man.

This day was already up to a great start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the reading! I hope you like it.  
> I just found this piece of fluff on my laptop, I dont even remember when I wrote it. :)


End file.
